Buffy AVP: The Witch Hunter
by MrPointy2
Summary: This story is No. 4 in the series "Buffy AVP". You may wish to read the series introduction and the preceeding stories first. Summary: After starting her hunt for the Great Old Ones, events force the Yautja back to Earth to hunt the Xenomorphs and their new master Willow Rosenberg. Comes after "Buffy AVP: Messiah"


All characters from the Buffyverse are property of Joss Whedon. The character of the Alien and the Predator belongs to 20th century Fox. Everything else belongs to me.

 **Prolog: Berlin 1941: During the Allied bombing**

The sound of thunder echoed in the air. The ground shook as the bombs from hundreds of allies' planes pelted the city. The last cache of Nazi scientists left in the city gathered around the Petri disk that contained the sacred object they had so desperately been looking for.

"They're perfect are they not?" remarked Mengele. He viewed the single cell lifeforms under the microscope. His mouth opened in silent awe at what he was viewing. The single cells in the Petri disk were beyond anything seen by Man. They responded to neither extreme heat or cold or radiation. When injected into the Jewish prisoners the prisoners became stronger, faster and smarter. It took over a hundred S.S. Solders to hunt and bring down the child they had used to incubate the remarkable genes. They managed to locate the child outside the camp in the woods nearby. They spent over a thousand rounds bringing it down. That's when the true power of the genes became evident. As the S.S. Solders were preparing to return the body back to the labs for dissection when it began to move. The small bullet ridden corpse lumbered to its feet and began to shuffle towards them. The genes had healed and resurrected the body. A solider that had been a woodsman in his former life came across the idea of cutting the boy's head off.

Mengele watched the single cell creatures swim around in the nutrient mixture made of simple sugars and human blood. "This will please the _Furier." He said._ "What is the source of this blood?" Mengele asked.

"Prisoner #7486. Ida Rosenberg" One of the Scientists remarked. The ground shook as the bombs hit again. Dust fell from the ceiling of the bunker. A strange and faraway look came across Mengele's face. "I must have this power." He thought. Mengele took a standard hypodermic needle and drew a sample of the blood. The ground shook again. The bombs were getting closer. Mengele injected himself with the blood. The effects were immediate. He felt fire fill his veins. The arm where he had injected the blood spasmed as the power shot through him. Mengele dropped to his knees as the bombs hit. A single ten-ton deep penetration "Tallboy" earthquake class bomb penetrated the bunker. Everything was incinerated. The bunker was utterly destroyed. Body parts and concrete was scattered for hundreds of feet. Nothing survived. Hours later there was a stirring in the rubble. Something moved and shambled away into the dark and burning city.

 **The Big Playground: The Yautja Solar System**

It was the last world on the Big Playground. The ice world of Intron 10 was in permanent deep freeze as it prowled the outer darkness of the Yautja solar system. Before, a long time ago, before the Engineers came, there was twenty planets on the Big Playground. Five of them were now missing. Three had been used to create a planet killer to protect the Yautja from the cursed place. One had been used by the Engineers for their profane experiments in the creation of artificial lifeforms and then moved clear across the galaxy to a star cursed by the Senior Partners to kill Vampires and one planet had simply disappeared from History. None of this mattered to the hunting pack of Andorra Null. She and her three cousins were here hunting the last of the Great Old Ones. Andorra was unique in all her species. She was the only Yautja that remembered their purpose. She was the only Yautja that remembered why they hunted at all. The Yautja were augmented by the Engineers to hunt the Great Old Ones as a way of preventing the galaxy from being infected by the microscopic cells they constantly shed. The Engineers used the sacred CHON to build the artificial molecules. These molecules were then used to create artificial DNA. The DNA expressed itself as the Great Old Ones. The genes of the Old Ones encoded for both protein and magic. The Old Ones were being of great power designed to explore certain theories of creation. These very same genes were in all Yautja. They were only active in Andorra.

The Yautja stomped across the snow covered plain. They were in the classic diamond formation. Andorra had the lead. Her three cousins formed a "V" shape in back of her. They marched across the snow covered plain to the lair of the last Great Old One.

"I've got Movement!" One of the Predators shouted excitedly. His handheld scanner began to beep loudly. Up ahead, a field of white began to move against the white background. Freezing winds cut against Andorra's face as she squinted to see what was moving. She had learned her lesson from her time hunting with the Buffy Summers on Earth. Andorra had learned to be careful. The last time she rushed to her prey she had been torn in half by Illyria. Andorra adjusted her faceplate. The display showed her swam of ice spiders rushing towards them. Ice Spiders were vicious carnivores. They were only worth a few points each. But there were thousands of ice spiders rushing towards them. The Predators brought plasma rifles into position automatically. None of them moved as they allowed the heard to approach.

Alojzy Null squeezed the trigger of the two-hundred kilowatt pulse plasma rifle. A blue spark jumped to his target. The snow exploded. The Exchange noted the kill and increased his score by a few hundred points. The other Predators joined in. Soon, the landscape was lit up by the blue white strobe light of plasma fire. But it was not enough. Andorra could see beyond the snow bank ahead another wave of snow spiders coming towards them.

"Fall back!" She yelled. Andorra sprinted to the mouth of the cave ahead. As Pack leader it was her job to keep them safe. This felt like Jupiter all over again. In the solar system of the cursed place she had hunted and killed a phantom known as the First but only after it has killed thousands of her family members. She stopped the First after it had burned thousands of her cousins alive. That was not going to happen again. Andorra stood as two of her cousins rushed past her to safety. Alojzy was behind them laying down suppressor fire. Andorra could hear the sound of his plasma rile as it fired at the snow spiders. Long crystal legs blew into the air. Sharp teeth glittered against the white snow. Andorra could tell her cousin wasn't moving fast enough. The spiders were gaining on him. Alojzy tripped and fell backwards. The spiders were on him in a moment. His screams echoed off the cold and distant mountains. Andorra turned away. She would have time to grieve with the rest of the family later. A text came across her facemask. It was the Exchange asking permission to transfer the points earned by Alojzy so far into his immediate family's account. Andorra authorized the exchange. In a few generations his descendants may have enough points to even buy land on the home world.

Andorra turned towards the inner parts of the cave. Her research and her genes had guided her here. She came to a wall covered with arcane symbols. She did not recognize the language which seemed to be hieroglyphic in nature. There were thousands of images of things with an unnatural number of wings and eyes and legs. Neurons' clicked in her head. Suddenly it all made sense. Andorra touched her fingers against a sequence of symbols in rapid succession. The letters glowed yellow-white. The wall before her lifted revealing the dark vast cavern behind it. Something huge and brown with long tentacles could be seen sitting in the dark.

"Come, Hunter" The booming voice said. Andorra felt mesmerized. She walked into the cavern without any fear.

"I'm here to kill you." Andorra said. The compulsion to end the Old One was stronger now.

"The dogs have returned." The Old One muttered to itself. "I am not the one you should be after." It said. Andorra was curious. The Old One was talking to her. "This must be some kind of tactic." She thought.

"What's more important than killing you?" Andorra asked as she checked her armband. She flipped a micro switch on the bottom of it signaling her ship.

"He has returned!" The Old One said. "Beware, the children of the shadow are again in the cursed place! The Age of Oberon has begun!"

"You mean the Engineers that created you?" Andorra asks.

"No" replies the Old One. "I mean the _other_ engineers, the ones that tried to kill us."

Andorra armband began to beep. "Time to go." She said. Andorra turned and sprinted from the cavern.

"As reliable as ever. The Old One said. "The Engineers made you well."


End file.
